


Caught in a Storm

by Jane57821_6



Series: Island Living [4]
Category: Terina Paixao
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: Thanks L_B, for providing vital information about Marina's backstory and my Muse L, for coming up with the resort/restaurant name.





	Caught in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks L_B, for providing vital information about Marina's backstory and my Muse L, for coming up with the resort/restaurant name.

The heat had been oppressive over the last few days and the weather reports were all consistent in calling for torrential rain all day long.

"I'm going for a walk before the storm starts. Join me?" Marina was neutral about storms and Teresa loved it. She could go on and on about the electricity and energy in the air and how powerful storms were.

Marina rubbed her back and her arms trying to get her to settle down but it was no use. I don't want us to get struck by lightning so let's make it brief."

"Yes! I'll grab our rain jackets and boots." They donned their gear quickly and left the house. They walked quietly, taking in everything. The streets were deserted, most people hankering down for what was sure to be a big one. They hoped there wouldn't be much of a surge or flooding.

Trees were bent over with the force of the wind, the air was charged, heavy with moisture and the seas were rough and the water was choppy. The clouds had moved overhead and it was dark. They hadn't walked too far when they heard and felt the first few rain drops. They looked at each other and decided to race home.

"Last one in, is a rotten egg."

"That would be you. Wait for me."She chased after Marina who had taken off after saying that. She caught up with her when she was almost at the door and took her in her arms and gave her a wet kiss. It was pouring sheets of rain and they were both soaked.

Rain was pelting the roof and palm trees swayed with the force of the wind. They locked everything up tight. Teresa insisted on cracking a window to hear the sounds of the rain. The water was tumultuous, crashing forcefully against the shore. Everyone had sheltered in, even the animals, everything was quiet except for the sounds of the rain.

  
Marina opened the door and they ran in.

"Get in here love." They stripped and took a quick shower.

"You missed a spot on your back."

"Where?" Teresa turned around.

Marina ran her hand up her back and touched a few water droplets. I wonder what that would taste like off her skin. She snaked her tongue and licked one, then another .. "Mmmmm."

"Babe?"

"Shhh ..." Marina ran her hand over her legs and walked around so she was in front of Teresa. Her clasped hands on her neck, pulled her head down and she whispered against her lips. "Kiss me."

Teresa smiled, eyes full of mischief, grabbed her cheek with both hands and glanced a kiss on her lips.

"No."

"Show me."

"Like this." She brought their lips together, barely touching and pulled away, hovering just out of reach. Teresa pulled her closer, eyes closed, lips seeking hers. Marina took her lips in her mouth and sucked her upper and lower lip, and caressed her tongue. Several deep kisses later, they tumbled into bed and rediscovered each other's bodies.

 

Several hours later, they got out of bed and made some brownies. They read and relaxed on the sofa, to the sound of the rain beating against the roof top and window panes.

"Smells divine."

"Doesn't it though? Nothing like brownies on a lazy rainy day."

"Yes. What did you want to do when you grow up? Other than marry me of course."

"Zilch. That's all I dreamt of, marrying Princess Charming."

"Ha, right. Seriously though."

"I dreamt of owning a restaurant. Duarte's restaurant, the setup and layout was my idea."

"I see. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My life has taken a different path now, one that I like very much. Less heartache along the way would have been nice but it brought me, you. So, no regrets."

"I would hope so."

"It has, really."

"But you don't have to give up that dream."

"No?"

"No. You like this industry and instead of working your lovely ass off ...."

"Why, thank you."

"Yes. As I was saying before I got interrupted, why don't we open a restaurant?"

"You're serious."

"Yes. Why not?"

"Hmmm. It would take a lot of work."

"You don't seem like the type to shy away from hard work."

"You're right about that."

"So?"

"I don't know. Can we afford it and we might incur a lot of losses before it becomes profitable."

"Yes. Nothing good comes easy. It is your dream and will be worth it. Even if we fail, we could at least say we tried. Anyway, failure is not an option."

"What about you, is this what you want?"

"Me? I want what you want, which is for you to be happy. I love you .... hey ...." She was interrupted by Marina jumping into her arms and covering her face with kisses.

"I love you. If you're sure this is what you want too."

"Yes. My family owns resorts so I'm no stranger to the industry."

"Why don't we do something similar to what your family has back home. A resort with a restaurant."

"That's ambitious."

"Yeah well, go big or go home."

"That's an excellent idea. Perhaps one of our resorts can have an affiliate here for people who want to vacation somewhere quiet and different. I'll talk it over with my mom."

"Sounds exciting. We should look into securing a loan with the bank to find out what we can afford then search for the right property."

"And look up some real estate agencies, maybe stop by the library too."

"Yes." Timer went off. "Brownies are ready."

"Can't wait to try it. I'm famished for some reason." Marina whistled, "no clue" as she took the tray out of the oven. "When aren't you?"

"Excuse me ...."

 

Marina put the baking pan on the counter for it to cool. "It's hot we have to wait." Teresa snuck a finger in to try some crust when she looked away. "Ouch." She looked at Teresa who was sucking on her finger and looking at her sheepishly.

"Told ya it was hot. Let me see." Teresa showed her the finger.

"You'll live."

"But ... but I need some TLC."

"Awwww, come here." She kissed and sucked the finger. "Better?"

"Much."

Teresa pointed to her mouth. "I burned my lips too."

"Did you now, where?"

"Yes, right here," she pointed to her bottom lip.

"You kiss your betrothed with those lying lips?"

"Yes." Muah, muah, muah. "All better?" Marina looked in her eyes while she asked.

"It's a miracle, I'm healed."

"You goof."

 

The next day, they were up early and went to the bank where they met with the manager and got started on the loan process. He mentioned the librarian who knew everything there was to know in town and they decided to stop by the library on the way home.

"I want to check out a few books. I bet we could get some valuable information there."

"Only one way to find out." Teresa led the way.

It was quiet in the library and they noticed the rainbow sticker next to the door. There were a few people milling about. Marina picked up some brochures and flyers while Teresa scanned the books.

The librarian was an older petite lady with kind eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Hi. I'm Julie." She extended her hand to Marina.

Marina took her and shook it with a firm grip. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Marina and this is my partner Teresa." She looked around and Teresa had wandered off.

"The beautiful lady you came in with?"

"Yes."

"You two look cute. How may I be of assistance?"

"Thanks. We're looking at properties for sale and could use a good real estate agent. There are so many of them, it's hard to choose. Is there someone reliable you could recommend?"

"Well, I might be biased but my daughter is a darned good one and she knows the area like the back of her hand. Here's her card. This gentleman is good too." She handed her another card.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime. I would be happy to help with any questions you have. You can also fill out these forms for a library card."

"Thanks, I'm sure we will check out some books." She filled out the forms and handed it over.

"Here you go. Have fun browsing."

"Thanks." She wandered around fingers touching the lettering and spines of a few books. She picked out some books on Island Cuisine and History and went in search of Teresa.

 

She found her trying to decide between two books, brows furrowed in concentration, worrying her lower lip with her tongue peeking out. Adorable. Marina couldn't resist and walked over and kissed her lips and the dimple on her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I don't need a reason to kiss my fiancée."

"I'm not complaining."

"You're just so cute."

"No, you are."

Marina looked at the books she was holding. "Why don't you take both love?"

Teresa looked at her and smiled. "You're right. All set?"

"Yes. I met the librarian and she had a few recommendations for us."

"That's great."

"By the way, I've often wondered what it would feel like to be quiet during sexy times, in a place like this."

"I bet you have and I'm the one who is plagued with a naughty reputation. Only one way to find out." Teresa advanced on her and forced her backwards until her progress was halted by a bookshelf.

"Ah ha. You're at my mercy now."

"You wouldn't dare." Teresa looked at her lips then her eyes and Marina swallowed. "Try me." Teresa got closer and Marina reached up and gave her a quick peck and scampered away. "Come, I want you to meet Julie."

"I'm going to get you for that stunt you pulled later."

"I'm counting on it."

"You're on a first name basis with the librarian already, do I have competition?"

"Funny." They went to the front desk.

"This is my partner, Teresa. Teresa, Julie." Teresa reached out a hand with a smile, dimples pronounced. "How do you do."

"How do you do. You are a gorgeous one." Teresa blushed and looked at Marina whose eyes were full of mirth.

"How are you finding the Island?" Julie busied herself getting their books ready.

"It's lovely and people are friendly, which is nice."

"Great, it is, indeed. Marina mentioned your interest in properties?" Teresa took the books Julie handed to her and put them in a backpack.

"Yes."

"Well good luck with the search. A lot of people come through here and I'll keep you in mind if I hear anything."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Marina had noticed a painting of a woman, with roiling forbidding clouds from a gathering storm in the background, rowing towards a lighthouse and the shore. It had resonated with her for some reason, like a kindred spirit. She looked at the signature and saw that the painting was for sale. Hmmm, interesting.

"I noticed a painting of a woman rowing ...."

"Ah yes, my daughter painted that."

"She's very talented. Does she have a studio?"

"Thank you. Not really, she has one at her home and displays her work with different businesses. It's kind of a hobby for her."

"I see. I would love to see more of her work." This, directed at Teresa.

'Sure thing love."

"We shall let you get back to work. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure ladies. Feel free to drop in anytime, in fact, I insist."

"Will do."

"Bye." She got a chorus of byes, in return.

 

When they left and Julie got a moment to herself, she stared off into the distance, ah, young love. She called up her daughter.

"Mom, hi."

"Hi Ariel. How are you?"

"Alright. What's up?"

"A cute couple came by today and I gave them your card. They want to look at some properties. You should expect a call from them."

"That's great, thanks mom."

"Of course. Someone's waiting on me. I have to go. We will chat later."

"Yes, later. Bye mom." Hmmmm, business. What an interesting depiction coming from mom, cute couple, hmmm. She couldn't wait to meet this couple. She had to show a few houses to show before the end of the day. Back to work.

 

Teresa called her mom when they got back. She was ecstatic her mom wouldn't get confined to the Psychiatric hospital and could be home with family. Marina talked to her briefly enquiring about her well-being then gave the phone back to Teresa.

"Mom we're planning on opening a restaurant/resort and looking at properties for sale."

"That will be too much to handle, don't you think?"

"I'm not naive about the amount of work it would require but I can't sit around and twiddle my thumbs for the rest of my life. I want this and it's also Marina's dream."

"Alright love, if you're sure. Let me know how I can help."

"Will do. We've started the loan process and plan on meeting some real estate agents. I suspect it will be a slow process, Island time and all. I'll keep you abreast of any progress."

"Okay. Love you. Wish you were here."

"Love you too mom and don't worry about me. Marina and I are doing really well. You should come for a visit, when you're ready."

"I'll certainly take you up on that when things settle down and maybe bring the baby."

"You would? That would be lovely.

"Indeed."

"Bye mom, kisses."

"Kisses. Bye."

 

Marina grabbed her phone and the card. "I'll give the agent a call." 

"Okay love." Teresa perused one of the books they had picked up at the library 

The phone was picked up after a few rings.

"Hello? This is Marina, may I speak with Ariel?"

"This is Ariel hi! ..... Marina heard a thump and looked at her phone.

"Sorry about that. Dealing with a minor spill. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. Teresa and I are in the market for a restaurant/hotel type property. Do you happen to have any of that on your current listings?"

"I will go through my inventory and get back with you. When do you think you can come into the office?"

"When will you have it ready?"

"Give me a couple of days to pick a few listings. I'll send you an email, then you can choose what you would like me to show. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"My pleasure. I'll ring you soon then."

"Yes."

"Do you have a time preference?"

"Mornings are good."

"Talk to you soon then. Bye."

"Bye." Hmmmm. Teresa and I, hmmm. She wondered what the author of the memorable voice looked like. She hung up and started going over the listings.

"What is the plan?"

"She'll ring us when she's compiled a list, in a couple of days and we can stop by her office."

"Exciting."

"It is and daunting."

Teresa held her hands. "We're doing this, together."

"Yes, together."

"Should we call the other agent too?"

"Let's see how this one works out first instead of double dipping."

"Fine by me."

They took turns looking over and highlighting prospective places within their price range.

 

Today, they would stop by the Realtor's office after breakfast. Ariel had called the day before and they had decided to meet at noon to look at a few properties.

The office was small, bright and cosy. She welcomed them at the door with firm handshakes.

"Hi. I'm Ariel and you're ... "she turned to Marina, she recognized her voice. "Marina and Teresa." Marina was just as she had pictured her, beautiful, similar build, a few inches taller than her. And her partner was stunning. Her mom was right, for once.

Teresa and Marina both said hello. She could feel them sizing her up as she had done moments earlier and she couldn't miss the ring on Marina's finger.

"Please have a seat. Would you, like some coffee, tea, water?"

"Coffee please and thank you." Teresa had her hand on the small of Marina's back as they walked to the seating area. Marina sat down and she sat to her left and crossed her legs. They watched as Ariel poured out the coffee and handed it to them.

"Thank you."

"So how did you come into this business?"

"My family had a vacation home here and I spent many summers here as a kid. When my parents retired they moved here full time. I go back and forth, spend about half a year here then away. I'm an architect so it gives me the flexibility to work remotely. I know the area pretty well so it made sense to get into this.

"How convenient."

"Yes. We can take a look at some of the properties you picked out from my email."

"Sounds good."

Teresa held the door open for both of them as they filed out of the office.

"Thanks." Ariel smiled and led them to their transportation.

"Behold, the princesses carriage." They laughed and got in the golf cart. Teresa rode shotgun and Ariel found herself staring at Marina a few times in the rear view mirror. She gave herself a mental slap, focus.

They started with the farthest one out and worked their way in. Teresa hung back, she trusted Marina's judgement. Marina noticed Ariel staring at them as they admired the view from one of the rooms.

Ariel had let them wander around and saw them looking out the window. They were a gorgeous couple and she wondered how long they had been together. Oops, Marina had caught her staring. She hoped she couldn't read her thoughts.

"This was our last stop of the day."

"Okay. We liked some things about the places we've seen but nothing felt quite right, you know?"

"Of course, it takes time to find the right fit."

"Yes. Hopefully not so long it dampens our enthusiasm for the project."

"I'll do what I can. We can head back whenever you're ready."

"Ready Hon?" Marina asked Teresa. "Yes."

 

Marina and Teresa worked together on dinner and it was ready in no time. They ate out on the terrace and lingered over their wine.

"Too bad we didn't find anything worth a second look."

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. It might take months. By the way, I noticed Ariel checking you out."

"Me too. I thought it was my imagination."

"You're beautiful and charming who wouldn't?"

Marina blushed. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

 

The search had been predictably long, felt endless. They had become fast friends with Ariel. After putting it off for a while, they decided to go to the Karaoke place tonight. Ariel would meet them there.

"La la la ...." Marina rolled her eyes when she heard Teresa practicing in the other room.

 

Ariel was already at the bar when they got there and introduced them to a few acquaintances.

After a few drinks, Marina cheered on as Teresa and Ariel crowed to songs by Madonna, Holiday and La Isla Bonita and joined them for Cyndi's, Girls just wanna have fun. They watched several sets and went to the bar for some refills. Marina walked close to Teresa, hand on her lower back as they walked to the bar.

"That was fun."

"It was such a rush. We brought down the house babe."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"I can't wait to do it again."

"Hopefully not tonight."

"Ha. See that Ariel, she doesn't trust my singing."

"You won't get any help from me, I'm worse."

"You actually did better than I expected Hon."

"Is that reluctant praise of my singing prowess?" She waggled her brows.

"Forget I said that." Teresa kissed her. "Be right back." She left them at the bar.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"Wow, straight to the point huh." She took a sip of her drink while thinking of an answer.

"I have found, it saves a lot of time."

"True. Not much to tell. I'm single, not long removed from a messy break up after a lengthy relationship. It took some time but we are on friendly terms now."

"I see, how long ago?"

"About a six months give or take a few weeks. I'm content being unattached with the occasional tryst when someone catches my eye." Last part said with a speculative look at Marina.

Marina feigned ignorance. "I bet you could have your pick of many available ladies here tonight."

"Perhaps." They sipped on their drinks while waiting on Teresa. Ariel's friend came by and whisked her away for a dance.

"Excuse me." Ariel followed her friend.

"Miss me?" Teresa pulled her close. "The line was long and I think a few girls got busy in there. We had to whistle and knock before they came out."

"Really?"

Teresa didn't respond and got a raised eyebrow. "Well in my youth, I almost did, once but I stopped in the nick of time."

"Your youth, spoken like an ancient one. What do you mean nick of time anyway?"

"Ummm, let's just say, we got caught in the moment. Anyway, what were you two on about, what did I miss?"

"We were talking about available ladies."

"What?!"

"Yes." Marina tugged at her hand. "Dance with me."

"You're changing the topic."

"Nope and I'm taken." She flashed her ring and Teresa brought her hand up to her lips for a kiss.

 

The dance floor was crowded and they had to move past several patrons to get a good spot. They did some vigorous dancing then hot close and swayed to a slow song.

Marina kissed Teresa's neck and all along her jaw. She felt someone staring and looked over Teresa's shoulder. She locked eyes with Ariel who was dancing distractedly, while looking at them. Ariel's friend whispered to her and broke the connection.

Ariel danced closer to them and they switched partners. Marina found it odd to dance with someone who was slightly shorter than her. After a few moves, they got it down and danced well together. Marina glanced at Teresa and Ariel's friend who were dancing and chatting away oblivious to her scrutiny.

Ariel was trying not to get carried away. It would be so easy to get in a little closer, or move her hips just so. She gave herself up to the music and eventually enjoyed it, when she relaxed.

She felt a tap on her shoulder after a couple of songs. It was her friend, making a shots drinking gesture. Dang it. "Coming." They did some shots, decided to call it a night and walked out together.

Ariel's friend was all over her and Marina gave her a knowing smirk. She hugged Teresa first then lingered over the hug with Marina with a softly whispered, "good night." She had to suppress a shiver when Marina huskily responded, "night, stay hydrated." That voice did things to her and she could drown in her eyes. Marina for her part was impatient to be alone with her love.

"Methinks the petite lady has a crush on you."

"Seems so but I'm taken."

"Great answer. She is cute though."

"You're in danger girl." Teresa shrugged. She trusted Marina and wasn't about to go overboard about a harmless crush. She had misjudged the situation like an ass the last time when they were on a break.

As soon as they got home, they made a beeline for the bedroom, articles of clothing strewn in their wake, impatient to be skin to skin without any barriers to map some familiar spots and discover new ones.

 

Ariel woke up early the next morning thoroughly spent after her wild night. She didn't feel like facing her friend/date and left a note. 

She got right in the shower when she got home and had some breakfast. She was restless and went to her studio to paint. She couldn't stop thinking about Marina. She had been on the other side of this scenario, when someone had fallen for her lover and never imagined she would be the other woman. She would keep her distance.

 

Marina was reading while waiting on Teresa to get ready after her run. The search had been ongoing and they were meeting Ariel at what she claimed was exactly what they were looking for.

"It's not in the market yet. A little background about the owner. She's moving back home to be closer to her daughter and grandkids. She wants to sell to the right folks that will treat the place and staff like their own."

They did a walk through. It had 10 bedrooms, some with amazing views of the sea. It had a nice sized restaurant and a small bar area. There was also room for expansion. They had a good feeling about this.

  
It was just what they were looking for and they hit it off with the lady, who agreed to sell to them. Moreover, they would be up and running right away. Of course they would evaluate everything and make gradual changes. The decor could use some upgrades to reflect what they had in mind and a few renovations would have to be done too. Now all they needed to do was get the paperwork done to finalize the sale in the next few weeks. They thanked her and left, stood by their cars saying goodbye.

"Say Ariel, I liked your painting we saw displayed at the library. Do you have more finished works to show?"

"Sure. Why don't you both come to my place for dinner Saturday. That's if you don't have plans?" Ariel looked at Marina, then Teresa.

"We have a few things to do during the day but dinner sounds great."

"Nice. We can celebrate and you can take a look at my paintings, hit two birds with one stone. I promise not to kill you with my severely limited cooking skills."

"Spoken like someone I know. Don't go overboard with the preparations. We will bring a dish and make it a potluck."

"I'm relieved. Don't bother with drinks, I have lots of alcohol." They all laughed. "See you both soon." She kissed them both goodbye on the cheeks.

"Bye and thank you."

 

So much for keeping her distance. Ariel wasn't sure it was a good idea to spend more time hanging around Marina but they were adults and she was certain her feelings were under control. She was excited about the upcoming weekend, a little too much so.

Marina drove them home. They couldn't contain their excitement or believe their luck.

"Finally. I was starting to loose hope," Marina let out a sigh of relief.

"You never let on."

"I didn't want you to second guess this."

"Maybe. We could have talked it over. No matter, I'm glad we found the right place. What should we call it?" Teresa asked.

"How about Sofia Amore or Bella Sofia?"

"You would name it after my sister? It's your dream though."

"Our dream. It's only fitting because somehow, she brought us here, together, to this refuge."

Teresa teared up and gave Marina a hug and squeeze. "I love you. Bella Sofia is perfect."

"And I love, you."

Time to make some calls and tell family about the good news. She would call her mom and Marina, her aunt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
